The principle objective is to study the mechanisms by which simple neural networks process information with particular emphasis on mechanisms of learning. The nervous systems of Hermissenda crassicornis has proven to be a good model for information processing at several levels: sensory transduction by photoreceptors and hair cells, analysis of synaptic circuitry, changes in synaptic circuitry produced by conditioning paradigms administered to intact animals, as well as to isolated nervous systems, membrane properties modified by conditioning, identification of critical development stages for the neural networks of interest, as well as stages critical for learning. Techniques employed thus far to purpose these questions include simultaneous intracellular recording from multiple neural elements, paired stimulation of the visual and vestibular pathways using a rotating table, iontophoresis of fluorescent dyes and electron dense materials, electron microscopy, automated behavioral monitoring of intact Hermissenda, voltage clamp of identified neural elements. Other methods include mariculture, subcellular fractionation, protein phosphorylation analysis, uptake of necrotransmitter precursors, phosphoprotein characterization and purification, and immunologic protein identification.